


When Four Couples Became one Relationship

by T_N_Levi_R18



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panties, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Tentacle Dick, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_N_Levi_R18/pseuds/T_N_Levi_R18
Summary: What happens when four couples are the best of friends and slowly fall for each other? What happens when those same eight people all have jobs in the sex industry?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/TNLR181?s=09
> 
> My twitter ^^^ come say Hi

It started as a way to get money, it was to make it through college. That's what he told himself at least. Here he is now, 2 years later, channel thriving and no money troubles. He refuses to admit he gets his money through sex work, however, not even to his roommates Felix and Jisung, and especially not to his sweet boyfriend Jeongin. 

So here he sits, just getting out of the shower after a cute date with his boyfriend and making sure his roommates will be out of the house for the next few hours. Once both of them confirm that they have plans, Hyunjin walks out of the bathroom and into his room straight to his wardrobe. He opens the bottom drawer and pulls out the false bottom, grabbing his hidden camera and phone for streaming. 

Replacing the bottom he unlocks his phone and tweets out a poll ‘what should I wear tonight? Nothing, panties and a skirt, panties, and lingerie, a cute outfit’ after a few minutes and plenty of answers it was settled. He set up the camera and walks back to his wardrobe and pulled out his outfit.  
Feeling particularly needy and chose one sure to kill. He did his makeup light pink and sparkly grey adding small pink and grey hearts around his eyes for added effect. He slid his favorite baby pink lace panties on with the matching white garter belts, his light pink and striped thigh-highs getting clipped into place next, he pulled on his grey pumps next, and finally finished off the whole look with a grey virgin killing sweater and his thin pink robe hiding it all. 

He took a sly photo and posted it with the caption ‘what else am I hiding? Join the stream in 30 minutes to find out~’. Once the photo was posted he grabbed his toy box from under the bed, looking for what to torture himself with tonight. He decided that his demon dick with a cumtube would be his toy for the night placed it behind him on the bed.  
He set up his video countdown and responded to fans while having a mini photoshoot of his cute outfit. Once the countdown got to three minutes he hid his phone off to the side and posed for the camera, legs crossed and leaning back in his arms slightly. 

He greeted the fans as cutely as possible “hello everyone!! And welcome back to my channel! Today I dressed up just for you!! Do you wanna see my pretty outfit?” he looks up at the camera through his lashes and waits for the telltale sound of tips.  
He blushed once a message came on screen ‘takeoff the robe for us pretty baby’ he reads it out slowly and sensually as he inches the robe off his shoulders slowly, teasing his viewers. He kicks off his heels and kneels shyly on the bed in front of the camera and asks “do I look pretty daddy?”

He rubs his thighs and palms himself gently, whimpering softly as the comment section flooded with compliments. One viewer in particular ‘BigBangDaddy97’ tipped his response ‘you’re always pretty sweetheart’. Blushed and giggled softly asking in a soft voice “what should I do next?” 

A response came from another user ‘Day6Enthusiast: hike up your pretty sweater, show us what you’re hiding underneath’ He hummed and slid the sweater up to reveal his pretty panties. Before he could do anything but play with the waistband on his panties he heard the telltale ping ‘DaddyMinnie: touch yourself baby, but keep the panties on I want to see you make a mess of yourself’ Hyunjin moans and pulls his hands away from his waistband looking directly at his camera “do I have permission to stretch myself, sir?” He flutters his eyelashes for the camera while waiting for an answer, rubbing along his thighs.

He thankfully doesn't have to wait long until he gets a response ‘DaddyMinnie: yes, stretch your pretty hole for sir’. He shifts around, now on all fours facing away from the camera, and searches for the lube he hid on his bed making sure to arch his back for added visuals. He cheers softly once finding it and pours some onto his fingers, spreading it around while warming it, and pressed one finger into himself with a soft gasp. “Fuck- it feels so good, wish it was you daddy~”. 

More tips pinged in the background as he worked his finger in and out of himself, quickly working up to his second finger. He spreads his fingers and moans loudly when he bumps his prostate “fuck~” He quickly adds a third and thrusts his fingers in and out of himself, moaning as he hits his prostate each time, stopping when he feels his orgasm approaching. Pulling his fingers out he turns over onto his back, chest heaving from his denied orgasm, looking up when another message tip comes in ‘DwaekkiB99: you look so pretty, you’d look prettier fucking yourself on the toy you have hidden’ 

Hyunjin blushes but shifts onto his knees, retrieving his toy. “have to tell you something Daddy…” he looks up at the camera shyly as if ashamed “I bought a cumtube with it, I wanna feel your cum filling me up~” with his confession he holds up the toy for the camera to see, covering it with lube. He spreads the lube and makes lustful expressions at the camera, positioning it at his entrance once covered. Moaning loudly he sinks onto the toy, rocking his hips on it feeling all the bumps rub against his walls. He circles his hips a few times before slowly pulling off the toy, dropping down hard. 

He moans so loud and whiney he's pretty sure their neighbors could hear, but instead of caring he repeat the action a few more times. After a few minutes he works up a fast and hard pace for himself, uttering a mantra of “fuck, oh fuck” and “it feels so good daddy” He strokes himself in time with the bouncing of his hips, looking up at the camera as he gets close again “can I cum daddy? Please please, fuck please?”

Whimpering and begging he bounces faster, getting impatient. He nearly cries when the ping of a tip goes off ‘BigBangDAddy97, DaddyMinnie, Day6Enthusiast, and DwaekkiB99: You can cum’. “thank you thank you thank you!” He quickly grabs and pushes down the plunger, moaning when he feels the Cum start gushing out.  
He cums hard covering the front of his panties, eyes rolled back, and hips still moving. He rides out his orgasm until he’s whimpering from overstimulation. 

He pulls off the toy, tugging the hem of his sweater back down with the fake cum dripping down his thighs as he does his outro and logs off the website. Taking a few pictures before he puts his equipment away, he sighs in contentment resting on the bed for a few minutes.

After a good ten minutes of rest, he forces himself out of bed to put his clothes at the bottom of his hamper and his streaming equipment away. Once the scene of the crime is cleared he grabs his main phone and some fresh house clothes to go take a hot bath. 

While relaxing he puts the more explicit pictures onto his premium accounts, and the ones where he's fully covered go onto his regular accounts. He interacts with his fans some, commenting on different things they've made him, and having pleasant conversations about some things. 

All is fine until his lovely boyfriend messages him ‘baby, I'm here with the stuff you left, can I come in?’ Hyunjin is rightfully confused until he opens up his messages with the younger ‘hey baby I just saw you left some stuff here, I'll bring it by to you when I head out to work okay?’ and ‘leaving now I'll be there in fifteen my love’ and then he heard a knock on the front door. 

He sighed and called out “come in! I'm in the bath right now though Inne!!”. Hyunjin heard the front door open as he got out of the bath and threw on a robe, calling out once more “in here honey!” and didn't think anything of it until he heard a voice that was distinctly NOT his boyfriend say “who's innie?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin screams and starts throwing the unbreakable things around him “Woah! Hey! Stop screaming!!! And stop throwing things!!!” Hyunjin pulls his robe tighter around his body and grabs the dagger he kept in the bathroom before walking out to the living room. 

“Who the fuck is there!!” Before he could get a response he felt movement behind him, instantly he spun around dagger swinging down at the intruder before he saw who it actually was. 

“Holy fuck! Hyung,” he puts the dagger down and holds his chest dramatically “I almost stabbed you! Why didn't you just say something when you came in!” Changbin giggled, his normally cute aura intensified with the sound 

“well,” he said between giggles “I did say something! You just weren't expecting it”. Hyunjin rolls his eyes before skipping the topic entirely “so, why are you here anyway? Lixie isn't here right now… in fact I thought he was with you”. 

Changbin rose an eyebrow at the youngers words “I asked him out a few hours ago for a date but he said he had to stay home and do work… He's not here? Like at all?” Hyunjin looks down into the older’s eyes “he hasn't been here since I got home,” he pulls out his phone to check the time “about three hours ago, he told me that he was gonna be with you for a few hours… thats what he told me at least…”

The younger hummed to himself while he thought “let me get dressed and we can talk? He might've gone with Jiji somewhere and didn't tell us”. The elder nodded and turned around to let Hyunjin walk back to his room with some dignity. 

Once the younger returned in a soft-looking pink cropped sweater and a pink plaid skirt he sits next to the elder on the couch curling into the shorter male Their outfits contrasting, Bin in a black muscle Tee with a black sweater hanging off his shoulder paired with a Black and white plaid shirt. 

“Call lixie and if he doesn't pick up we can call Jiji, they’re probably together anyways,” Hyunjin tells him while leaning into Changbin further, the elders arm going around his waist like second nature. Changbin nods and grabs his phone, calling his boyfriend. After one unsuccessful call, they try for Jisung. 

The call gets interrupted by Hyunjin’s actual boyfriend walking in, Hyunjin jumps out of Changbin's hold and into his boyfriend's “innie I want kisses” whining when his boyfriend only wraps an arm around him. 

Jeongin fake sighs but kisses the elder nonetheless, once puling away he waves at Changbin. “What are you doing here Hyung?” The elder sighs after another unsuccessful call “my loving boyfriend has disappeared into thin air with his twin when I came to drop off some snacks. So I'm trying to find them, neither will pick up the phone.” 

Jeongin nods and pulls Hyunjin closer to him “just for snacks right? that why you threw on your Sunday best?” he asks obnoxiously while wiggling his eyebrows. The eldest blushes heavily and yells at him while Hyunjin buries his face in Innie’s neck “It's not like that!” 

Hyunjin takes mercy on Changbin and pulls out of his boyfriend's neck “baby, didn't you have something to give me before you headed off to work?” Jeongin looks confused for a moment before he remembers why he said he was there and blushes deeply “oh uh… I didn't have anything to bring to you, I just wanted to see you before work…” he rubs Hyunjin's waist in soft circles. 

Hyunjin smiles and kisses his boyfriend again “mm as much as I’d love to suck you off my love, Changbinnie is here and it’d be mean to give him a show then make him wait for lixie to come home” He giggles when the two other males in the room turn red at he bluntness “now, off to work,” he gives his boyfriend one more soft kiss before walking him to the door. After walking jeongin out he resumes his cuddles on the couch with Changbin. 

A little bit later Hyunjin looks up from where he was chesting his head in Changbin’s chest, both watching one of Hyunjin’s many dramas, to look at him “Binnie... can I ask you something?” 

The elder looks at him “What's wrong Jin? You’re never hesitant to ask me things…”. He turns his whole body to face Hyunjin, giving his full attention. Hyunjin looks at the elder nervously, cautiously asking “Binnie… how do you feel about sex wor-”. 

He's cut off by the door opening to reveal Felix and Jisung, those they look tired and slightly disheveled. Both are wearing sweatpants and Jisung in Felix’s hoodie while he’s in a plain T-shirt. 

“I can't believe you ripped my shirt! You know it’s my- oh hi Binne” Jisung looks at the new addition to their couch. Felix, three steps behind Jisung due to the bag he's carrying, and immediately looks for his Pastel Goth baby once fully inside. 

He drops his bag and dives for Binnie on the couch, “you look so good baby, look at you, in my favorite outfit on you” Felix gushes while clearly checking out his boyfriend. 

Changbin blushes deeply and hides his face, Felix smiles his piercings glinting in the light with his every movement, and gently moves his hands away to kiss him deeply. 

Jisung takes the distraction to take the bag into his and Felix's shared room, on his way back he passes Hyunjins room, noticing his drawer is still open. Being the nice, and nosey, roommate he is he goes to close the drawer but sees a phone and camera, confused and curious he pulls the phone out. 

‘Why does he have a second phone?’ he turns it on and unlocks it ‘no lock? That's weird…’ once unlocks the screen opens up to a streaming website. Jisung’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’s looking at ‘holy shit Hyunjin is a Camboy!’. 

He quickly locks the phone and shuts the drawer, walking out nervously. Felix looks up hearing Jisung walk back into the living room “Ji… I want to tell him…” and again Jisungs eyes widen hilariously “a-are you sure?” Felix nods and turns fully towards Changbin “Binnie… what's your opinion on sex work?”


End file.
